mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Redfox90210/Flatmate pt 3-4
The Magiswords Flatmate saga continues... Chapter 3 Last time, Prohyas and Witchy Simone had just finished escorting Princess Zange while she shopped for clothes. Simone was exhausted and had a twisted ankle from the fighting pirates. But as soon as they got back, they was interrupted by a blinding light. Now. The light subsided to show that they was inside a cave. "Where are we?" Simone asked as she looked around. "Beats me." Came a familiar voice. Simone and Prohyas turned around to see it was Familiar himself and Bimm was by his side. "I think I know where this is going." Prohyas commented with a deadpan tone. "Do you?" A high pitch voice questioned, and with a crackle of lightning the owner of the voice appeared. It was none other than Mr Flummocks the weather gnome. "Begrudgingly I do." Prohyas answered. "Urm, who is Prohyas?" Bimm asked as she looked between the two of them. "Bimm, Familiar, Simone I hope none of you will have to remember it." Prohyas responded. "What's a matter Prohyas? Don't you like helping me with my research?" Flummocks asked in a teasing tone. "No. Why can't you bother someone else, like Hoppus?" Prohyas asked. "Or that Mook, Manfish The Fish Man?" Simone added on. "What a marvellous idea!" Flummocks cheered. With a snap of his there was a flash of lightning , Hoppus and Manfish The Fish Man appeared. "Welcome Hoppus and that Mook, Manfish The Fish Man!" Both Prohyas and Simone face palmed "Fuss." Groaned Prohyas. "Dang it." Grumbled Simone. "Where am I!?" Hoppus questioned. "What!? Why am I out of my precious ocean!?" Manfish yelled in his thick french accent. "I've told you once. I've told you a thousands time, you don't, own, the ocean!" Prohyas responded in annoyance. "Enough catch up, it is time for the game to begin." Flummocks announced and snapped his fingers. His 6 captives were stripped of there gems and magiswords. This caused out cries from everyone but Prohyas who just glared at him. "Now, now, if you want them back you just have to be apart of the winning team! And you will also get the losers possessions! Now, shall we begin?" Flummocks snapped his fingers and a large jaggered wall rised from the ground in front of them. Bimm and Familiar looked at each other with a confident grin, nodded and started to scramble up the wall with their claws. "Rabbits are vegetarian, yes?" Manfish asked Hoppus. "We are." Hoppus answers. "Then Manfish is happy to work together." With that, Hoppus started to jump from ledge to ledge. While Manfish started to climb up, but he was very slow. "Manfish regrets not being in better shape." With one look at Simone, Prohyas could tell she was far to tiered to make the climb on her on own. "Hop on." Prohyas as pointed to his back and crouched down. "Are you sure?" Simone asked. "Witchy please, these guns aren't just for show." Prohyas bragged as he flexed. Simone just rolled her eyes and got on his back. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Simone, but felt good to have her feet off the ground, and Prohyas's hair was surprisingly soft for a mercenary. "Prohyas." She called. "Yeah?" Prohyas asked as started to climb the wall. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit." Simone answered with a yawn. "Don't let go, and sweet dreams Squirt." Prohyas responded. "That's *yawn* not my name." Simone groaned before closing her eyes. Prohyas continued to climb and leap up the stone wall, having easily overtaken Manfish and now gaining on Hoppus as there was no more leges to jump up to, and now had to climb. Bimm and Familiar had just reached the top, and looked down to their opponents. "Don't worry Prohyas, we'll give you and Simone your stuff back if we win!" Bimm called down to him. "As long as you promise to do the same for us!" Familiar added on. "It's a deal!" Prohyas shouted to them. With that Bimm and Familiar ran off to the next obstacle. "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY MAGISWORDS!" Hoppus threatened. "And Vambre says I over react." Prohyas mutters. Hoppus soon made it to the top with Prohyas close behind. Hoppus looked over the edge and saw that Manfish wasn't even half way up yet. "Oh come on!" Prohyas made up and ignored the glare Hoppus was giving him as he caught his breath, before he ran to the next obstacle. Once he arrived Bimm and Familiar were no where to be seen. There was only a stone wall with a stone door and a stone intercom. "Welcome to the quiz section of the course. Once you have answered 3 questions correctly, you will be aloud to pass." Mr Flummocks spoke through the intercom. "Fuss." Groaned Prohyas. "Question 1. What happens when a Smashroom digests a tree or a item created from a tree?" The intercom asks. Prohyas began to panic. "This isn't good, Vambre's the one who paid attention in class!" "Didn't you and Vambre fight a Smashroom once? Think back to that." Simone spoke with her eyes still closed. "Oh yeah." Prohyas muttered be he thought back to that mission's events. "They grow!" He exclaimed. "Correct! Question 2. Name the key ingredient in a making a revenge position?" The intercom questioned. "Come on, come on, Gateaux mentioned this, but I wasn't listening to that part!" Prohyas whined as struggled to remember. "You need a albino cockroach toad." Simone answered. "No one knows it all Prohyas." "Correct! Question 3. How do you clean a dragon?" The intercom asked. "Trick question. Dragons shed their old skin." Prohyas quickly answered. "Correct! You may pass." The intercom spoke and the door opened. Prohyas broke into a sprint with Simone still on his back. Prohyas soon smelled moister, heard running water and saw Bimm and Familiar. "Hey." Prohyas greeted once he caught up. Familiar look up from the ground were he sat. "Hey." He responded. Bimm was looking over to the rapids before looking at him. "Oh, hi Prohyas." She greeted. Prohyas walked over to Bimm and looked to the waters. The was completely white with only a hand full of stepping stones available to make it across. "Remember your side of the deal Prohyas." Familiar spoke without looking at him. "Good luck." Bimm spoke as she stretched out her paw. Prohyas took her paw and shook it, before jumped onto the first rock and noted that the water had made the rock slippery. Slowly but surely he made it across. Looking back Prohyas saw Bimm and Familiar watching him. Prohyas sighed as he set Simone down. "I'll be right back." "I don't think now is the best time to be a hero." Simone mentioned. Prohyas didn't respond as he made his way back across to a surprised Bimm and Familiar. "What are you doing?" Familiar asked. "What dose it look like I'm doing?" Prohyas responded with a smile, before he picked up Bimm bridal style, to which she yelped in surprise. "I'm helping you both cross." With that Prohyas jumped on to first rock. Bimm was shaking in Prohyas's arms. Once they was on the second rock Bimm's bushy tail brushed against the water. Bimm yelp once more, and latched on to Prohyas, stabbing him with her claws in the process. "Ow." "Sorry." Bimm apologised as she retracted her claws. Prohyas managed to get them across without anymore issues, but Bimm didn't let go. "Open your eyes Bimm." Prohyas spoke, having let go of but firmly attached to him. Did as requested and stopped shaking once she saw that they was on solid ground, she began to climb off of Prohyas. "Sorry, again. And, thank you." Bimm responded. "Your welcome." Prohyas said before he crossed the waters once more, this time he crossed faster as he grew more confident. "Now it's just you Familiar." "Why are you even doing this? You could be getting further ahead." Familiar questioned as Prohyas picked him up the same way he did with Bimm. "Would you have left us behind on the cliff I couldn't get us up?" Prohyas responded as he jumped to the first rock. "I guess not." Familiar answered as they made it to the second rock. Familiar was calmer than his sister, but he couldn't stop looking at the wild water. Prohyas grew to confident in and slipped on the final rock. Thinking fast, Prohyas threw Familiar to safety and let himself fall into the water. "Prohyas!" Bimm and Familiar shouted, causing Simone open her eyes. Thinking fast she used her magic to stop the current from carrying Prohyas away. But she was still to weak to move him. "A little help you 2?" She spoke as she struggled against the rapids. Bimm and Familiar ran down to Prohyas. They were careful not to fall in themselves as they pulled Prohyas out of the water. Prohyas coughed a few times as he stood up. "Told you." He said to Familiar, who just rolled his eyes and gave a brief smile. "And what am I, chopped liver?" Simone joked. "Thanks Squirt." Prohyas said with a smile. "That's not my name!" Simone screamed, startling Bimm and Familiar. "Shouldn't we get going?" Bimm questioned. "Oh yeah, come on Witchy." Prohyas responded, indicating for her to jump onto his back. But Prohyas was soaking wet from his time in the water. "I think I'll walk." Simone answered. "You might be better running." Familiar says as he points to behind them. "Boing!"calls Hoppus as he jumps to the rock in the middle of the rapids, but falls off and falls in. Manfish was close behind saying something in French as he dives into the water himself. "We should probably still run." Prohyas mentions. Soon. Bimm, Familiar, Prohyas and Simone were all running to the finish line with Hoppus and Manfish close behind. Simone began to slow from exhaustion, with Prohyas soon slowing as well. "Maybe I should manage my diet better." Prohyas muttered as Hoppus and Manfish over took them. "Finally!" Prohyas's stomach cried out. Meanwhile. Manfish and Hoppus were gaining on Bimm and Familiar, With Manfish coming along the side of them. "You cannot possible beat me! I am to well hydrated!" Manfish boasted as he took out a spray bottle to spray himself. But Bimm and Familiar freaked out at the sight of it and ran much faster and crossed the finish line. "We have our winners!" Mr Flummocks cheered, before snapped his fingers once more. Everyone was in still in the, but Mr Flummocks now floated in front of the exit and the losers were encased in stone up to their necks. "Well done, now come and collect your prise." Flummocks praised as he materialised all of the taken magiswords. Bimm grabbed her Ball Of Yarn Magisword, while Familiar picked up Simone's Golden Broomstick Magisword to take a closer look, when the other Magiswords disappeared, and a light blue glowing crystal appeared. "It's a trap!" Prohyas yelled. Both Bimm and Familiar stepped back as stones were pulled towards the crystal and created a rock monster four times their size. "Welcome to the bonus round!" Flummocks laughed. "Prohyas, monsters are your speciality, what do we do!?" Asked a panicking Bimm. "Let me think... Got it! Familiar, use the Golden Broomstick Magisword and distract it!" Prohyas responded. "Might as well." Familiar answered. Familiar got on the Magisword and flew in front of the monsters face. "Look at me. Oooooo." Familiar called in a monotone voice, but was enough to cause the monster to try and grab him. "Bimm, you need to destroy the crystal!" Prohyas ordered. "How!? All I have is this!" Bimm said as she pointed to her Magisword. "That's enough hints out of you." Mr Flummocks said as the rock covered Prohyas's mouth. Flummocks then materialised the Carrot Magisword and threw it at Prohyas with his telekinesis. Thinking fast, Bimm fired a ball of yarn that caused the Magisword to change course and break the rock holding Prohyas. Prohyas snatched the Magisword and fired carrots at Flummocks who disappeared in response. "Thanks Bimm, now tangle the monsters legs, with your magisword!" Prohyas ordered. Bimm did just that surprising the monster and causing it to fall to the floor. "I need a lift Familiar!" Familiar flew down to Prohyas who grabbed onto the Magisword, and let go above the monster's chest. Prohyas extended the Carrot Magisword was twice his size and buried it into the monster's chest and destroyed the crystal. "Glad that's over." Bimm commented. The next day. Simone woke up and checked the time. She was late for work! Simone went to grab her hat, but found a note on it. "Don't worry about work, Spoony agreed to let me take your shift today -Prohyas." Simone smiled at the note as she carried it back to her bed. Chapter 4 At Witchy Simone's apartment. Simone was sat on her couch, strumming cords on her Electric Guitar Magisword. With Prohyas working her shift today, Simone found herself with a few hours free time and no idea what to do. She had already used her half of the gems from Zange to buy posstion ingredients, but she couldn't practice now or risk a noise complaint. Simone exhaled as she shrank her Magisword and went to grab a random issue of Mercenaries Monthly. She found herself picking up a issue where Vambre and Prohyas were on the front cover. They were lifted into the air by multiple celebrities, including her younger sister, Witchy Sparkles. Simone turned to the story, but she had already read the story a few times, and soon gave up. She might as well of gone to work. "I guess I could go and see how Prohyas is doing." She thought out loud. Mascot meowed as he tried to get into the position ingredents. "I should probably make sure he can't eat my ingredients again first." Meanwhile at Slug-Burger. Prohyas was serving customer while he tried to deduce who could have made Vambre and their entire Magisword collection vanish. He had asked both Manfish and Hoppus if they knew anything, both claimed to only know what they had been told. They had found the rest of their items once they left the cave, and Hoppus begrudgingly thanked Prohyas as he was handed back his Carrot Magisword. Prohyas had ruled out Phil, because he would have only taken the Magiswords, not Vambre. The same applies for the other thieves. Pirates wouldn't have stood a chance. Maybe it was Witch Way. He could ask them now. "Aw, look at the poor BABY, back to working at Slug-Bugger! I TOLD you, you are the SIDEKICK!" Morbidia boasted. "Sidekick." Gateaux repeated. This aggravated Prohyas, but he didn't let it show. He had learned that if he played his cards right, Morbidia would tell him anything he wanted to know. Prohyas chuckled, which surprised Morbidia and Gateaux. "And yet, the Princes still hires me to guard her, instead, of, you." He brags before booping Morbidia on the nose. Morbidia began to fume. "At LEAST I can keep track of my PARTNER!" "Part- aw you do care."Gateaux spoke. "Don't push it!" Morbidia warned. Prohyas managed to hold his smile during Morbidia's tirade, and managed to create a retaliation. "You're just jealous that it wasn't you, and you have no idea who it was." Prohyas then handed them a cup of water each. "Here's your water." Morbidia drank her water in one go, then disinterested her cup and stomped off. Gateaux just stood there with his water for a while. "Can I get a slug-burger to go with this?" He asked pointing to the water. "Are you eating in, or to take out?" Prohyas was hopping for more information then that, but at least he could rule them out. Soon. Simone arrived at Slug-Burger and it was more crowded than usual. Before she could even ask why, she had her answer. Her sister, Witchy Sparkles was there. Simone took a seat with a clear view as Sparkles talked to Prohyas. "Oh please, I'm as much your fan as you are mine." Sparkles told Prohyas. Simone just rolled her eyes. "So what ca I get you?" Prohyas asks. "Actually I'm here for what I can do for you?" Sparkles answered. This baffled both Prohyas and Simone. "I have been researching Magiswords and found a piece mentioning that if you have a special bond with a Magisword, you can summon it." "Yeah, I can do it with Dolphin Magisword, and I've seen Hoppus do it with his Carrot Magisword." Prohyas mentioned. "And this Dolphin is a sentiment Magisword, correct?" Sparkles questioned with some excitement in her tone. "Right!" Prohyas answered, beginning to get excited himself. "You may have a strong enough bond to summon it, even when they are in their miniature form!" Sparkles elaborated. Prohyas began to squeal in delight. "Think of it as a personal thank you for rescuing me from being eaten by King Chilidounut. Here." Sparkles said as took out here magimobile, and took Prohyas's. within a minute she handed him it back. "Text me when you're done. Bye." With that Sparkles disappeared in a poof of smoke. Leaving a grinning Prohyas. "Look at that GATEAUX, Simone is getting REPLACED by her more SUCCESSFUL sister! Morbidia said from the table next to Simone. "Replaced." Gateaux repeated. "I am not getting replaced." Simone responded with a glare as she banged her fist on the table. "You're right! You were never a REAL member in the first place! "You're just a PLACEHOLDER!" Morbidia shot back. "Placeholder." Simone let out a low grumble and her clenched fist caught a light with her magic. "No need to get HOSTILE Simone, I'm merely stating the facts!" Morbidia responded as she raised her hands defensively. "Facts." Gateaux repeated with his half eaten Slug-Burger. Simone snapped back to Prohyas, who was still smiling. And Simone felt a pain in her chest. And she realised. They were right. Later. Prohyas chuckled as he ran outside of Slug-Burger and messaged Witchy Sparkles. As soon as the message was read, Witchy Sparkles appeared next to Prohyas in a poof of smoke. "How long have been able to do that?" Prohyas asked. "Not long after I found out some of the larger species want to eat me." Sparkles answered. "Now are you ready?" She beamed. "Heck yeah!" Prohyas cheered. "Great, let's go." Sparkles said as she and snapped her fingers. On the top of Mount Ma'all. The top of Mount Ma'll was surprisingly well taken care of for its position, With trimmed grass and a few tree stumps. Sparkles moved to a pair of tree stumps that were close together. She sat down and materialised her research book into her hand while Prohyas sat on the other stump. "Now, it says here that must focus on magiswords." Sparkles tell Prohyas as she looked at the page. "That parts easy!" Prohyas said before closed his eyes. "Next you have deep breaths, but not ridiculously big ones, just a bit deeper than usual." Sparkles instructed. "Got it." Prohyas responded. "Deep breaths, think abut Magiswords. Deep breaths, think about Magiswords." Prohyas thought. This went on for sometime and Sparkles continued to read through the book. "Heyyy Sparkles. I'm getting this weird feeling." Prohyas mentioned. Sparkles took a quick look at her book and said. "That's it! Focus on that feeling!" "I see a light!" Prohyas beamed. "You're getting close!" Sparkles encouraged him. "Is it meant to split into 4?" Prohyas asked. "Four!?" Witchy Sparkles repeated in shock. She skimmed through book once more. "I can't find anything on the light splitting into four! It says the light reveals the Magisword!" "I see my babies!" Prohyas cheered. "You're babies?" Sparkles questioned. "Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, Darlin' Narwhal Magisword, Carnivorous Plant Magisword, and Dolphin Magisword! Come to me my Babies! Come to Momma!" Prohyas yells gaining the attention of some of the citizens below, causing Witchy Sparkles to hide her face with her hand. Meanwhile, in the woods somewhere. A tree stood in a open field, and underneath that tree Zombie Pumpkin Magisword burst forth from the ground. "Pumpkins!" He hollered. Near by, two thorn covered vines tear their way out of the earth, before hoisting Carnivorous Plant Magisword out of the ground. His mouth was full of mud that he swallowed. On the other side of Zombie Pumpkin, a small stream of water shot out of the ground like a small gazer. Once the soil was saturated Dolphin Magisword rose from the ground. Next to Carnivorous Plant, a pink hart shaped bubble pooped out of the ground with Darlin' Narwhal Magisword inside. Carnivorous Plant bit the bubble and it popped. "Sooo, dose anybody now the way back into town?" Zombie Pumpkin asked the others. "FOOD!" A voice yells from the horizon. It was Neddy The Mallet. He picked up Carnivorous Plant Magisword. "Time for sweet noms." Needy opened his mouth to take a bite, but Carnivorous Plant Magisword struck first and tried to eat Neddy, but only managed to fit his head inside his mouth. "I feel like I deserve this." Neddy comments. The other Magiswords approached and watched as Needy began to try and free himself from Carnivorous Plant Magisword, whole was still trying to swallow him whole. Zombie Pumpkin noticed that this was going nowhere and spoke up. "I can get your head free if you agree to take us to Mount Ma'all. Oh, and not eat us." He negotiated. "Deal." Needy agreed. "You can spit him out now." Zombie Pumpkin told Carnivorous Plant, who growled in response. Zombie Pumpkin looked over to Darlin' Narwhal Magisword. "Could you, erm, you know?" Zombie Pumpkin asked. Darlin' Narwhal cooed in response and blew a hart bubble at Carnivorous Plant Magisword. Once the hart popped on him, Carnivorous Plant Magisword stopped trying to eat Neddy and kissed him. "I have, no idea how to respond to that." Neddy confessed. Soon at Mount Ma'all. Witchy Sparkles and Prohyas were waiting outside. Prohyas was pacing impatiently, while Sparkles reviewed what Prohyas had told her. For someone to summon a sheathed sentient Magisword was rare in it's own right. But what Prohyas had done was a new magical discovery! But he didn't seem to care in the slightest! Not even when Norman and Kablammica called to talk about his current situation, and the disappearance of his sister, he kept looking up to try and find his Magiswords. But Kablammica seemed to completely understand. The occasional on looker paid some attention to the pair, but didn't approach. "Pan!" Neddy called to Prohyas as he approached holding Darlin' Narwhal Magisword, Carnivorous Plant Magisword, Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and Dolphin Magisword. "These guys wanted to see you." Needy says as he hands the Magiswords over. "My babies!" Prohyas cheered before he scooped them up for a hug. None of the Magiswords were apposed to this as they leaned against him. "I'm never letting any of you out my sight again." Prohyas vows while Sparkles takes a picture for her report on today phenomenon. "Thank you Sparkles, I couldn't have done this without you." "No thanks needed." Sparkles replied with a smile. "If anything I should be thanking you. Do you want me to drop you off at my sister's?" "Nah I'm good. I need to get some magisword cleaner for theses guys." Prohyas answers pointing to his mud covered magiswords. "Fair enough." Sparkles comments and snaps her fingers. "See you around." Her voice echos as she disappeared. "If you excuse me i'm going to find some eats." Needy mentions as he leaves. Later at Witchy Simone's apartment. Simone lied across her couch staring at her sister's report on her magical breakthrough on her magimobile. The comments were mostly congratulating her and Prohyas, with the odd one not seeing it as such a big deal due to looking down upon magiswords. Simone just sighed before Prohyas came through the door, with a giant grin. "Guess what happened today?" He asked her. "You ran into my sister, got back some of your Magiswords and made a magical breakthrough in the process." Simone answered with a dead pan tone. "How did you know that?" Prohyas asked, to which Simone showed him her magimobile. "But that's not all, I got you something." Before Simone could ponder in it Prohyas dropped a large book on to her lap. It read;" Advanced spells potions and hexes for magical beings". Noville told me that you've been looking to buy it for a while now, and gave me a discount." He mentioned. Simone was stunned to say the least. She opened the book and began to read the first page to make sure it was real. "You bought this, for me?" Simone asked as she began to regain her senses. Prohyas nodded in response. "But why?" Prohyas looked to the couch and Simone made room for him to sit down. "We'll I got a call from my parents earlier..." Flashback. Prohyas tapped his foot as he waited for his Magiswords, when his magimobile began ring. Prohyas answered without seeing who it was calling. When the hologram showed his parents Prohyas yelped in surprise. "Hello Mother. Hello Farther." He greeted nervously. "How are you?" "Prohyas you're not in trouble, were just worried about you." Kablammica calmed her son. "Such as; are you getting enough broccoli in your diet? Where are you sleeping? You're not getting involved in a bad crowd are you? You haven't joined a pirate group are you!?" Norman sounded more and more panicked with each question. "Oh, oh dear." Norman said just before he fainted. "Mmm, where are you sleeping deary? Don't be shy of coming back home if you need somewhere to sleep." Kablammica spoke in her motherly voice, but noticed Prohyas was looking else where. "What's a matter Prohyas? Is now a bad time?" "Huh? No, no, it's just I'm waiting for a few magiswords that Witchy Sparkles helped me get. Long story short. And I was going to come back but Simone offered me a place at her's." Prohyas answered. "That's good to here dear, Simone is a underappreciated girl." Kablammica responded. "Yeah, but she'll get there. I'm surprised you both didn't want me to comeback and quit adventuring." Prohyas mentioned. "Definitely not." Kablammica responded. "Any great adventurer needs to be able to hit rock bottom, and climb straight back up. And I know you are more than capable." "Aww, thanks Momma." Prohyas responded. "You're welcome bear. Good luck and make sure you visit, it help put your farther's mind at ease." With that Kablammica hung up. Now. "And that got me thinking. You've been so kind and helpful. Letting me stay with you. Helping on missions. So I thought I should get you something. Ya know. Just to say thank you." Prohyas told Witchy. Simone was in awe and suddenly pulled Prohyas into a hug. Prohyas returned the hug as he heard something crack. To be continued... This fanfic is written by Numbah10-4 Category:Blog posts